Digimon Adventure
by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode
Summary: (Complete) A dance comes along, then the digidestined have to stop some new evil terrorizing the digital world!
1. Part I, War In The Digital World: Dance ...

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon and I don't own any of the characters or anything. Davis : Then why are we here!? 

Kari : Without us he can't make the story.

Davis : I knew that all along. And I have no problem with coming at all.

Sora : Davis will always suck up to Kari.

Tai : This is almost as funny as the time when Davis bought cuddly bear underwear.

Davis : I'm going to get you Tai.

Davis chased Tai with a crowbar.

Tai : Help! Davis I'm sorry just please put that away! Yaaaaaah!

Disclaimer : Those guys will never change.

Matt : You got that right.

Ch. 1 : Dance Night or No Dance Night 

Davis was so excited to ask Kari to the dance. He especially couldn't wait for the end of the dance where all the pairs of people kiss. Tonight was the dance and he couldn't concentrate in any of his classes. He had been waiting for a opportunity like this for a long time. He kept daydreaming about the 'kiss'. He would sweep Kari off her feet. School ended and it was three hours until the dance started. Davis was walking toward Kari and Tai's house.

"I'm going to ask her out," Davis kept saying to himself.

He finally got to the house. He knocked on the door and Tai came to the door.

"What are you here for Davis? " Tai asked.

"To ask Kari out. Why else would I be here?" Davis said.

"To ask for brownies just like every other Friday," Tai replied.

"Don't even joke about that Tai," Davis repied.

"Kari someone is here for you," Tai called out.

"Who is it?" Kari asked

"It's Davis," Tai replied.

"Good I'm was hoping for him to get here," Kari replied.

"You were!" Davis said thinking that she finally loved him.

"Davis, Gennai called and he said that we have to go to the digital world. It's urgent!" Kari said.

The other digidestened arrived at the house after Kari had called them.

"Gennai said that a digimon is terrorizing the digital world. The digital world needs us again," Kari explained.

"Who is this digimon?" Izzy asked.

"Gennai said that the digimon is unknown. Even worse this digimon is one level higher than a Giga," Kari explained.

"Even worse, this digimon is one level higher than a Giga," Kari explained.

"Are you telling us that Omnimon or Imperialdramon in Fighter Mode won't stand a chance?!" Cody asked.

"I'm afraid so Cody," Kari said.

"Then how are we supposed to beat this guy?!" Matt asked.

"I don't know," Kari said.

"Who cares?! If he hurts innocent digimon that's good enough a reason for me to go!" T.K. said.

"T.A. is right. I say we go!" Davis said.

"It's T.K. Get the name right!" T.K. said.

"It doesn't matter how strong they are or if Davis spells T.K.'s name wrong. Let's just go!" Mimi said.

"Mimi's right!" Sora said.

"It's settled. We're going to the digital world." Tai yelled.

"Yah!" Everyone yelled.

"Digiport open!" Davis said.

"If those kids think they are strong enough to defeat me, they are completely mistaken! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" A dark figure said.

The digidestined are going to the digital world, but will they be enough to stop this new evil?! Find out next time on digimon digital monsters!


	2. Part I, War In The Digital World: Fight ...

Disclaimer: Once again I'm saying that I don't own digimon or the characters or anything about digimon.

Joe: You said that in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: There's nothing wrong with saying something a second or third time.

Sora: Well, it does get boring.

Disclaimer: I can't believe that even Sora is against me!

Tai: When are we starting the story?!

Disclaimer: I say when we start the story, and I'm not starting it yet!

Davis: Now, on to the story.

Disclaimer: No, not yet!

T.K.: Starting now!

Disclaimer: Oh fine, start the story.

Matt: Finally.

Ch. 2: Fight Within the Digital World

The digidestined appeared in the digital world from one of the TV's in the digital world. They didn't know that someone was watching them from a couple yards away.

"Let's find that so-called super tough digimon and take him out right now!" Tai yelled.

"Which way do we go?" Kari asked.

"I know which way to go! Let's go this way!" Davis said.

"What makes you think that's the way to the evil digimon?" Izzy asked.

"My intuition tells me," Davis replied.

"I trust Davis's intuition as much as I trust air to do my homework," T.K. said.

"Let's go this way instead," Tai said.

"Why that way Tai?" Yolie asked.

"The forest is darker in that direction," Tai replied.

"I trust Tai's way better," Mimi said.

All the digidestined kids went the way Tai suggested. Davis felt more stupid then ever before knowing that no one wanted to go his way. A certain person came from the forest. 

"It's Gennai!" Cody said.

"Hello digidestined," Gennai said.

"What are you here for Gennai?" Davis asked.

"To tell you the prophecy," Gennai replied.

"What prophecy?" Joe asked.

"The prophecy that tells this…. When the protectors of the digital world are in great need, a flash of light will come, and they will have what they need to save both worlds," Gennai explained.

"I don't understand that one bit," Davis replied.

"You never understand a thing anyone says!!!" Yolie yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Davis yelled back.

"Stop it you two!" Ken said.

"Fine!" Yolie said.

"Suits me!" Davis said back.

The digidestined walked for a while and noticed something behind the bushes.

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"I don't know," Matt replied.

"It's coming our way," Sora said.

"What do you suppose it is?" Cody asked

"I don't know, but I'm too scared to find out," Kari said.

"Don't worry Kari I won't let it hurt you," Davis said.

"Yeah, but who will not let it hurt you?" Yolie said.

"Why you little," Davis said.

"Shhh, don't let it hear us," Joe said.

The rustling in the bushes came out, and what was in the bushes was………………………. Their digimon?

"Davis you're back!" Veemon said.

"Yolie you came," Hawkmon said.

"You're here!" Patamon said.

"Kari!" Gatomon said.

"Tai!" Agumon said.

"You're here Ken!" Wormmon said.

"I found you Sora!" Biyomon said.

"Hello, Mimi!" Palmon said.

"We're together again Cody!" Armadillomon said.

"Joe, you came back!" Gomamon said.

"You came back to me Izzy!" Tentomon said.

"Matt!" Gabumon said.

"Patamon!" T.K. said.

"Agumon!" Tai said.

"Veemon!" Davis said.

"Armadillomon!" Cody said.

"Gatomon!" Kari said.

"Hawkmon!" Yolie said.

"Wormmon!" Ken said.

"Palmon!" Mimi said.

"Biyomon!" Sora said.

"Gomamon!" Joe said.

"Gabumon!" Matt said.

"Tentomon!" Izzy said.

The digidestined and their digimon partners all met up again. They then continued their mission to try and find the evil digimon. 

"How hard it is to find a powerful evil digimon?!" Tentomon said.

"Very hard," Veemon said.

"We've been walking for hours and still can't find this guy," Tai said.

"He will have to turn up sometime or later," T.K. said.

"Or he can hide and stay hidden," Gomamon said.

"I don't think a digimon of his superiority, strength, and power would just hide from us," Izzy said.

Just then an evil digimon jumped in front of the digidestined's path. A digimon with an evil grin, red bones, and a staff was in their way. 

"Oh no it's Skullsatamon, he is a evil digimon with lightning agility, and his attack is nail bone. If he hit you with his nail bone attack you'd be hurting for a week," Armadillomon said.

"Yaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Skullsatamon yelled.

"Time to armor digivolve!" Davis yelled.

"Digi-armor energize!" Davis, Yolie, Cody, T.K., and Kari said.

"Veemon, armor-digivolve to…. Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Hawkmon, armor-digivolve to…. Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"

"Armadillomon, armor-digivolve to…. Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"

"Patamon, armor-digivolve to…. Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon, armor-digivolve to…. Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

The five armor digimon attacked Skullsatamon with their most powerful attacks. 

"Fire Rocket!" 

"Double Star!" 

"Gold Rush!" 

"Equus Beam!" 

"Rosetta Stone!"

Skullsatamon eliminated the armor digimon's attacks through... 

"Nail Bone!" 

"Oh no!" Cody said.

"He destroyed their attacks easily and he didn't even brake a sweat!" T.K. said.

"I won't give up!" Davis yelled.

"Veemon, armor-digivolve to…. Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship"

"Thunder Blast!" 

"Nail Bone!" 

Once again, Davis's attempts to hurt Skullsatamon were of no use at all. Raidramon de-digivolved.

"Come on guys let's help!" Tai said.

"Yeah!" The rest of the group said.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to…. Garurumon!"

"Biyomon, digivolve to…. Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…. Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to…. Ikkakumon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to…. Togemon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"Thunder Blast!" 

"Double Star!" 

"Rock Cracking!" 

"Star Shower!" 

"Rosetta Stone!" 

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!" 

"Meteor Wing!" 

"Electro Shocker!" 

"Harpoon Torpedo!" 

"Needle Spray!"

"Spiking Strike!" 

Skullsatamon was knocked off his feet for a while. Then another digimon joined him. The digimon was…

"It can't be, but it is. It's SkullGreymon!" Greymon said.

"Dark Shot!"

The attack made Raidramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon de-digivolve.

"Digivolve!" T.K. said.

"Veemon, digivolve to…. Exveemon!"

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Vee Laser!"

"Horn Rings!"

"Tail hammer!"

"Hand Of Fate!"

"Lightning Claw!"

SkullGreymon and Skullsatamon were not too much affected by the attacks of the digidestined's digimon.

"We can't win!" Mimi said.

Just then a beam of light shot down from the sky and blinded everyone. Then when the light cleared they saw something on their necks.

"Our tags and crests!" Sora said.

"Amazing!" Kari said.

"The prophecy!" Gennai said.

"Let's go to the next level!" Izzy said.

"Greymon, digivolve to…. MetalGreymon!"

"Garurumon, digivolve to…. WereGarurumon!"

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to…. MegaKabuterimon!"

"Birdramon, digivolve to…. Garudamon!"

"Ikkakumon, digivolve to…. Zudomon!"

"Togemon, digivolve to…. Lillymon!"

"DNA digivolve!" Ken yelled.

"Exveemon…. Stingmon…. DNA-digivolve to Paildramon!"

"Aquilamon…. Gatomon…. DNA-digivolve to Silphymon!"

"Ankylomon…. Angemon…. DNA-digivolve to Shakkoumon!"

Will the ultimates be able to beat SkullGreymon and Skullsatamon? If they could, can they beat the evil that is terrorizing the digital world?! Find out next time on digimon digital monsters!


	3. Part I, War In The Digital World: The Di...

Disclaimer: I'm once again saying that I don't own digimon or the characters or anything.

Izzy: (whisper) I'm glad he doesn't say much of anything.

Disclaimer: I heard that!

Izzy: I didn't say anything.

Disclaimer: Davis, did you heard him right?

Davis: (mouth stuffed of food) What?

Disclaimer: You need manners, Davis!

DemiVeemon: (mouth stuffed of food too) No, he doesn't!

Disclaimer: Disgusting! Close your mouth, swallow, and then talk!

Matt: They will never learn.

Yolie: Yeah, Davis, you should have some manners!

Davis: (mouth full of food) What?

Disclaimer, Matt, and Yolie: Yuck!

Ch. 3: The Digi-Disappear

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Vulcan Hammer!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Desperado Blaster!"

"Static Force!"

"Kachina Bomb!"

The attacks combined and hit Skullsatamon and SkullGreymon. They couldn't block the attacks, but they weren't hurt that much either. The two digimon started laughing.

"Why do you suppose they're laughing?" Paildramon said.

"I don't know, but we better keep our eyes peeled!" MegaKabuterimon said.

" You haven't seen anything yet!" SkullGreymon said.

Skullsatamon moved so fast he had gotten behind the ultimates and hit them. While that distracted them, SkullGreymon used his 'Dark Shot' attack and hit them.

"I have an idea! Let's split into two groups. MetalGreymon, Garudamon, Silphymon, Zudomon, and I will take SkullGreymon, while the rest of you take on Skullsatamon!" Paildramon said.

"Flower Cannon!"

Skullsatamon dodged Lillymon's attack.

"Kachina Bomb!"

Skullsatamon jumped over Shakkoumon's attack.

"Garuru Kick!"

"Horn Buster!"

MegaKabuterimon and WereGarurumon's attacks hit Skullsatamon into a couple of trees. Skullsatamon spotted a mountain and started jumping up it quickly. WereGarurumon started jumping after him at a great speed. When they were at the top they put on a gigantic battle with WereGarurumon punching Skullsatamon with his 'Wolf Claw' attack and Skullsatamon hitting him back with his staff. Then they put their right hands to their left hands and started pushing to make the other digimon fall back. Skullsatamon moved quick again and kept hitting WereGarurumon in the back. WereGarurumon then kneed him in the forehead and used his 'Garuru Kick' attack on him to make him fall back, then finished him off with one more 'Wolf Claw' attack. Skullsatamon was cut in half by that attack and he blew up. By the time the rest of the team showed up, Skullsatamon was gone.

"Desperado Blaster!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Static Force!"

"Vulcan Hammer!"

The attacks of Paildramon, MetalGreymon, Garudamon, Silphymon, and Zudomon hurt SkullGreymon.

"Your attempts are no use! Now for you to see my true power!" SkullGreymon said.

"What does he mean by 'True Power'," Shakkoumon said.

"SkullGreymon, dark-digivolve to…BlackWarGreymon!"

"Oh no!" Garudamon said.

"Terra Destroyer!"

The ball of energy weakened all the ultimates of a lot of their power.

"Warp Digivolve!" Tai said.

"You too, pal!" Matt said.

MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon de-digivolved to their rookie forms and then warp digivolved.

"Agumon, warp-digivolve to…. WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!"

"Terra Destroyer!"

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon dodged the attack.

"Terra Force!'

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

The two attacks hit BlackWarGreymon, but he wasn't going to give up that easy.

"I will not be beaten by the likes of you!" BlackWarGreymon said.

"That's your cue!" Davis said.

"Paildramon, mega-digivolve to…. Imperialdramon!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

The three attacks combined destroyed BlackWarGreymon. Then the three megas de-digivolved and they continued their search to find the 'evil digimon master' that BlackWarGreymon and Skullsatamon had talking about. They found a boat that could take them across the lake.

"Everyone aboard!" Davis said. 

"No. I better get back to my house," Gennai said.

"By Gennai," The whole group said.

Tai, Matt, and Joe were the ones who were rowing the boat.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes," Tai said.

"This isn't anywhere close to a cruise on a ship," Mimi whined.

Just then MegaSeadramon and Gesomon came out of the lake.

"Armor Digivolve!" Cody said.

"Digivolve!" Joe said.

"Gomamon, digivolve to…. Ikkakumon!"

"Armadillomon, armor-digivolve to…. Submarimon, reliable guardian of the sea!"

"I'll take Gesomon on!" Submarimon said.

"And I'm left to fight MegaSeadramon!!!!" Ikkakumon said.

Ikakumon created a whirlpool around MegaSeadramon to make him go to the bottom of the lake, but it wasn't powerful enough. MegaSeadramon wrapped around Ikkakumon and started to squeeze him to death. Ikkakumon got out of the squeeze, but MegaSeadramon continued to follow. As MegaSeadramon pursued, Ikkakumon fired some of his 'Harpoon Torpedoes'. They had no effect on MegaSeadramon. They were heading towards a cliff, so Ikkakumon did a flip and fired more of his 'Harpoon Torpedoes' while MegaSeadramon was still going forward then he turned around and the chase continued. Meanwhile Gesomon caught Submarimon with his tentacles and kept hitting him against the lake bottom. Submarimon used his 'Oxygen Torpedo' attack and got free. Ikkakumon and Submarimon were leading Gesomon and MegaSeadramon straight for each other. Right before they hit, Ikkakumon and Submarimon swam upward and let MegaSeadramon and Gesomon hit. Gesomon and MegaSeadramon blamed each other and started to fight. While they were fighting Ikkakumon and Submarimon attacked.

"Oxygen Torpedo!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The two evil digimon disintegrated while fighting each other. And on accident the explosion destroyed the boat, but Ikkakumon brought them all to shore then de-digivolved, same with Submarimon.

"Good job Ikkakumon!" Joe said.

"You rock, Submarimon!" Cody said.

The digidestined got into a clearing and were able to see each other better.

"Kari," Yolie said.

"What, Yolie?" Kari replied.

"You're disappearing!" Yolie said out loud.

"I am disappearing!" Kari said.

"Me too!" Matt said.

"Kari!" Davis said.

"Matt!" Tai said.

"They disappeared into thin air!" Izzy said.

What just happened to Matt and Kari!? Will they ever come back or will they never be able to come back!? And what made them disappear!? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	4. Part I, War In The Digital World: Area B...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the characters or anything.

Sora: We know, we know.

Disclaimer: I can't help it if those are my lines.

Davis: Then change your lines!

Disclaimer: How?

Davis: Change your script!

Tai: You can't just change your script!

Davis: Why not!?

Tai: The 'Disclaimer' and us can't change our scripts, because we signed a contract that says if we change the scripts then the government will own us!

Davis: I didn't find anything like that on our contracts!

Tai: That's because it was written in size one!

Davis: Are you serious!

Matt: He's more serious than you, Davis!

Davis: Are you picking a fight with me?!

Matt: Sure!

Davis: Why you!

Disclaimer: Stop this you guys!

Ch. 4 : Area Battles

After Matt and Kari disappeared Tai and Yolie disappeared! 

"What's going on here!" T.K. said.

"How am I supposed to know!" Joe yelled.

"Tai what are you doing here, and where's Matt?" Kari asked.

"I don't know," Tai replied.

"Matt, where are all the others?" Yolie asked.

"All I want to know is how we get back to them," Matt replied.

Tai and Kari had been teleported to a swamp, while Matt and Yolie were teleported to a robotic city. 

"Do you hear something?" Yolie said.

Guardromon were coming from the east, Mekanorimon from the south, Tankmon from the west, and Andromon from the north.

"Let's do it Matt!" Gabumon said.

"Let's digivolve!" Hawkmon said.

"You got it!" Yolie replied.

"Gabumon, digivolve to…. Garurumon!"

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…. Shurimon, the samurai of Sincerety!"

"Twin Beam!"

"Lightning Blade!"

The attacks barely missed Garurumon and Shurimon.

"Double Star!"

"Howling Blaster!"

The attacks didn't affect the Guardromon or the Andromon. The Tankmon and Mekanorimon heated up and turned red, then exploded with their information scattering everywhere. 

"Lightning Blade!"

The Andromon's Lightning Blades hit Garurumon and Shurimon, and Shurimon de-digivolved to Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon!" Yolie yelled.

"What?" Hawkmon said.

"Digivolve!" Yolie yelled again.

"You got it!" Hawkmon said.

"Hawkmon, digiolve to…. Aquilamon!"

"Go get them!" Matt said.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Horn Rings!"

The Guardromon were de-activated while the Andromon were destroyed, but one Andromon remained. It attacked with accurate aim.

"Giga Missiles!"

A building was knocked down on Garurumon and Aquilamon. Andromon marched toward them slowly. Yolie and Matt couldn't lift the debris off their partners.

"Come on, Aquilamon!" Yolie said.

"You can do it, Garurumon!" Matt said.

Just then, Matt's Crest started to glow.

"My crest," Matt said.

"Use it Matt!" Yolie said.

"Go to ultimate!" Matt said.

"You got it Matt!" Garurumon said.

"Garurumon, digivolve to…. WereGarurumon!"

"Let's dance!" WereGarurumon said.

"Let's do the robot! Ha, ha, ha!" Andromon said.

Andromon kept fired blasts and Garurumon jumped up buildings, flipped, and dodged the attacks. Then he jumped from building to building and turned around going right toward Andromon. He attacked in full force.

"Lightning Blade!"

"Wolf Claw!"

The two attacks collided and for about thirty seconds, no one moved until WereGarurumon de-digivolved to Gabumon.

"You should have known that you couldn't defeat me! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Andromon laughed out with an evil laugh.

"Look closer," Gabumon said.

"Is this a trick?" Andromon said.

"No," Gabumon said.

Andromon looked at himself and he was sliced open wide!

"Nooooooooo!" Andromon yelled.

Then he blew up. Aquilamon also de-digivolved, except to Hawkmon.

"Let's find the others now," Hawkmon suggested.

"Hawkmon, that's music to my ears," Yolie replied.

Meanwhile with Tai and Kari……..

"So which direction Tai?" Kari asked.

"Let's go west," Tai replied.

They walked for a while and had found nothing. Then a tree started shaking. It was a Cherrymon! A group of Ogremon and Woodmon appeared! There was a ShogunGekomon also.

"You can't win and I won't lose. Ha!" ShogunGekomon yelled while shooting a large sound wave.

The sound wave pushed Tai, Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon into a puddle.

"Teach this creep a lesson, Agumon!" Tai said.

"Leave some of the fight for us, too!" Kari said.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

"Lightning Claw!"

"Nova Blast!"

The ferocious attacks fired at Cherrymon and Woodmon at tremendous speed. The two digimon were running away burning.

Meanwhile with the rest of the group……

"My digivice can't pick the other's coordinates at all!" Izzy said.

"Kari, where are you!" Davis yelled.

"Tai, Kari, Matt, Yolie!" Ken said.

"Guys, where are you!" Cody said.

"It's no use. Our voices can't reach them," Mimi said.

"Ken, Joe, you guys are disappearing too!" Cody said.

"Oh no!" Joe said.

"Ahhhhh!" Ken yelled as they were disappearing.

"They're gone!" T.K. said.

Ken and Joe were teleported to a desert.

"Wormmon, are you here?" Ken said.

"Gomamon!" Joe said.

"I'm here, Joe," Gomamon said.

"We have to find the others right away!" Wormmon said.

Out of the blazing sand came a group of Kuwagumon and Scorpiomon, they had red eyes with dark energy.

"Digivolve !" Ken and Joe yelled together.

"Gomamon, digivolve to…. Ikkakumon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Kuwagumon slashed his "Harpoon Torpedo" attack through the middle.

"Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon destroyed Kuwagumon from the top, and he disintegrated into digital information. An army of Scorpiomon started to go underground when Ikkakumon and Stingmon attacked.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Spiking Strike!"

The Scorpiomon blew up. Stingmon and Ikkakumon de-digivolved to Wormmon and Gomamon.

Meanwhile with Tai and Kari……..

"You can't beat our digimon!" Tai said.

Ogremon wacked Greymon in the back and he fell down.

"Greymon!" Tai said.

"Lightning Claw!"

Orgemon disintegrated into digital information. Cherrymon and Woodmon were back in the fight and they punched Gatomon head on! 

"Give up!" Cherrymon said.

"Never!" Kari said.

"Greymon, digivolve to…. MetalGreymon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to…. Angewomon!"

"Mega Claw!"

The Woodmon were shattered by MetalGreymon's Mega Claw attack.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Your attack is good, but mine is better! Yahhhh!" ShogenGekomon said.

ShogunGekomon's attack blew Angewomon's Celestial Arrow away with his loud music note.

"Let's work together!" MetalGreymon said.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Heaven's Charge!"

The two attacks mixed in a tornado shape and deleted Cherrymon and ShogunGekomon.

"Good job!" Kari said.

Will the digidestined find each other and will they stop all of this destruction in the digital world!? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	5. Part I, War In The Digital World: Contin...

Disclaimer : I'm not going to say that same thing any more.

Yolie : Good!

Joe : What are we going to talk about then?

Mimi : Don't ask me.

Cody : Maybe we should go on to the chapter.

Armadillomon : Not this soon!

Veemon : What is this chapter about anyway?

Agumon : It's about more of us disappearing and fighting in pairs.

Patamon : Maybe I'll disappear in this chapter!

T.K. : Who knows Patamon.

Disclaimer : I'm going to love this chapter!

Matt : Why?

Disclaimer : I'm not really sure.

Sora : When are we going to meet up again?

Disclaimer : I don't know. I make up things as I go.

Gatomon : Who's this unknown digimon anyway?

Disclaimer : I can't tell yet.

Tai : Come on! I want to know now so I know who we're up against.

Disclaimer : You'll just have to wait.

Davis : I can't wait until we get back to the dance.

Ken : Oh brother.

Izzy : How many chapters to this story are you going to make?

Disclaimer : No more questions! On to the story!

Ch. 5 : Continuing Journey

"We've been looking for hours and we still can't find the others," Izzy said.

"We can't give up!" Sora said.

Just then, Sora, Cody, Mimi, and T.K. disappeared in a blinding flash of light!

"Now only you and me are left!" Davis said.

"They all disappeared like flies!" Izzy said.

"Please don't use flies in your examples," Davis said.

Sora and Cody were teleported to a huge and confusing jungle, while Mimi and T.K. were teleported to a dark forest, where you can barely see your own hands.

"Where are we?" Sora said.

"It seems that we are in a jungle," Cody said.

"I knew that! The thing that I meant was, this jungle is so big, but where in the digital world are we?" Sora responded.

Out of nowhere came an army of Kunemon, Snimon, Kuwagamon, and Flymon. The Kunemon started spitting out their thread, the Flymon started firing their stingers, the Snimon started throwing their beams, and the Kuwagamon started opening their scissors to attack.

"Digivolve!" Sora said.

"You got it!" Biyomon said.

"Biyomon, digivolve to…. Birdramon!"

"Your turn!" Cody said.

"Sure partner!" Armadillomon said.

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…. Digmon, the drill of knowledge!"

"Let's do this bug digimon to bug digimon!" Digmon said.

"I like my bug digimon fried!" Birdramon said.

"Gold Rush!"

"Meteor Wing!"

The Kunemon were destroyed by Birdramon's "Meteor Wing" attack and the Flymon were disintegrated by Digmon's "Gold Rush"attack. The Snimon and the Kuwagamon fought more fierce then ever. The Snimon shot their beams at Birdramon and she fell to the ground. The Kuwagamon slammed on Digmon and he couldn't get up. One of the Kuwagamon digivolved to Okuwamon and through Digmon into some trees while he body-slammed Birdramon. Digmon de-digivolved to Armadillomon.

"Birdramon!" Sora yelled.

"Armadillomon! Digivolve now!" Cody said.

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Tail Hammer!"

Ankylomon's attack had destroyed all the Snimon.

"Meteor Wing!"

Birdramon's attack had destroyed all the rest of the Kuwagamon, except the Okuwamon.

"Digivolve further!" Sora said.

"Birdramon, digivolve to…. Garudamon!"

"Wing Blade!"

Garudamon's attack had covered Okuwamon in fire and Okuwamon exploded. Garudamon and Ankylomon de-digivolved to Birdramon and Armadillomon.

"Now to find the rest of the group," Cody said.

Meanwhhile with T.K. and Mimi……..

"It's dark here!" Mimi said.

"I think we're in the darker side of the digital world," T.K. said.

"I can't see where I'm going," Patamon said.

"It's cold here too," Palmon said.

"I think I heard something," T.K. said.

"Heard what?" Palmon asked.

"I don't know," T.K. said.

Some DarkTyrannomon, Dokugumon, and Devidramon showed up and they had red glowing eyes.

"We'd better digivolve!" Patamon said.

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to…. Togemon!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Sonic Jab!"

Dokugumon and DarkTyrannomon were taken out easily, but the Devidramon hit Togemon and Angemon with amazing force.

"Needle Spray!"

The Devidramon dodged the attack, but couldn't dodge Angemon's wings slamming against him. Devidramon fell to the ground.

"Hand of Fate!"

Angemon finished the fight, then he and Togemon de-digivolved to Patamon and Palmon.

"Let's get out of here!" T.K. said.

The digidestined have won for now, but what about Davis and Izzy. Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	6. Part I, War In The Digital World: Coming...

Disclaimer : In this chapter something great is going to happen!

Tai : What?

Disclaimer : You guys are going to find each other.

Gatomon : When are we fighting this powerful evil digimon?

Disclaimer : Only time will tell.

Davis : What's that supposed to mean?

Disclaimer : How am I supposed to know?! I only heard it on a karate movie.

Yolie : Who is making us disappear anyway?

Disclaimer : It's not the evil digimon. It's one of his subjects who is doing it.

Sora : Who's his subject's name?

Disclaimer : I thinking of that right now.

Matt : I still could beat Davis in a fight.

Davis : Matt! Are you continuing the fight we almost did in chapter four?!

Matt : Yes!

Davis : Bring it on!

Matt : Sure!

Disclaimer : No way guys, I'm not letting you fight.

Ch. 6 : Coming Together Again

"Have you picked the others up on your digivice Izzy?" Davis asked.

"Not yet," Izzy replied.

"I'm hungry Davis," Veemon said.

"No time to eat now pal," Davis said.

"I'm also getting hungry Izzy," Tentomon said.

"Sorry we can't stop yet," Izzy said.

"Hey Kari! I'm picking the others up on my digivice!" Tai said.

"I'm picking them up too!" Kari said.

"Davis, I'm picking two people up on my digivice!" Izzy said.

"Great, lets go in their direction!" Davis said.

From a distance Davis saw Tai and Kari. 

"Izzy, it's Tai and Kari!" Davis said.

Davis welcomed them in conversation.

"Tai, where were you guys?" Davis asked.

"We were teleported to a swamp where we fought Cherrymon and some other digimon!" Tai said.

"Guys, I'm picking up more of the group on my digivice!" Kari said.

"Lets go then!" Davis said.

Meanwhile with T.K. and Mimi……

"It's starting to get lighter around here!" T.K. said.

"Now I can see myself!" Palmon said.

"It's not cold anymore either!" Patamon said.

"I'm picking up four of the group up on my D3!" T.K. said.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Mimi said.

"It seems that the two dots are coming towards us!" Tai said.

"They must be picking us up on their digivices as well as we are to them." Izzy said.

T.K. and Patamon were the first ones to spot the others.

"Kari, Tai, Davis, and Izzy are over there! To the northwest of us!" T.K. yelled.

"T.E.!" Davis said.

"It's T.K.! Get it right!" T.K. said.

"Where are the others you guys?" Mimi asked.

"We're picking them up on our digivices," Kari said.

"Let's find them!" T.K. said.

"After we do we're going to eat!" Veemon said.

"I'd sure like some cat-nip right about now!" Gatomon said.

Meanwhile with Ken and Joe……..

"I'm picking the group up on my D3!" Ken said.

"Let's go in that direction then!" Wormmon said.

Meanwhile with Sora and Cody…….

"Sora, I'm picking up the others!" Cody said.

"Let's go to them then," Sora said.

Meanwhile with Matt and Yolie……….

"Matt, I'm picking some of the others on my D3!" Yolie yelled.

Matt and Yolie ran into Joe and Ken.

"Ken!" Yoile said.

"Yolie!" Ken said.

They hugged the biggest hug you could think of doing. Ten minutes and fourty-eight seconds.

"We should find the others now you two," Joe said.

"Sora! Cody! We found you!" Davis said.

Then Matt, Yolie, Joe, and Ken found the rest of the digidestined.

"We're together again!" Hawkmon said.

Right after Hawkmon said that, some Meramon, SkullMeramon, Tyrannomon, DarkTyrannomon, and DarkLizardmon came out of the steaming ground.

"Time to digivolve!" Ken said.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to…. Garurumon!"

"Biyomon, digvove to…. Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…. Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…. Togemon!"

"Gomamon, digiovolve to…. Ikkakumon!"

"Veemon, digivolve to…. ExVeemon!"

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Vee Laser!"

"Horn Rings!"

"Tail Hammer!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Lightning Claw!"

"Spiking Strike!"

All the digimon attacks had destroyed the group of Meramon, the group of Tyrannomon, the group of DarkTyrannomon, and the group of DarkLizardmon. The SkullMeramon group had not been hurt at all. And to make matters worse, red energy hit the SkullMeramon group making them three times stronger than before.

"Let's DNA digivolve!" T.K. said.

"Let's digivolve once again!" Matt said.

"Greymon, digivolve to…. MetalGreymon!"

"Garurumon, digivolve to…. WereGarurumon!"

"Birdramon, digivolve to…. Garudamon!"

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to…. MegaKabuterimon!"

"Togemon, digivolve to…. Lillymon!"

"Ikkakumon, digivolve to…. Zudomon!"

"ExVeemon…. Stingmon…. DNA digivolve to…. Paildramon!"

"Aquilamon…. Gatomon…. DNA digivolve to…. Silphymon!"

"Ankylomon…. Angemon…. DNA digivolve to…. Shakkoumon!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan Hammer!"

"Desperado Blaster!"

"Static Force!"

"Kachina Bomb!"

The three SkullMeramon were still not affected.

"We have to split them up!" Sora said.

MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, and Garudamon went against the first one. MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, and Zudomon went against the second one. Paildramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon went against the third one.

"Mega Claw!"

"Garuru Kick!"

"Phoenix Claw!"

The three attacks hurt the first SkullMeramon, but he wasn't about to give up that easily. He through his chain around WereGarurumon's leg and slammed him against the ground. WereGarurumon was in immense pain from that vicious attack that SkullMeramon had done to him. Garudamon rammed SkullMeramon away from WereGarurumon. Then MetalGreymon used his "Giga Blaster" attack and it destroyed SkullMeramon.

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan Hammer!"

The second SkullMeramon punched MegaKabuterimon's attack back at him, dodged Lillymon's attack, and hit his chain against Zudomon's hammer. In a last ditch effort Lillymon and Zudomon gave MegaKabuterimon their energy and held SkullMeramon down until MegaKabuterimon fired his energy blast and destroyed him. Zudomon and Lillymon moved out of the way before the blast hit. Then he gave their energy back.

"Desperado Blaster!"

"Static Force!"

"Kachina Laser!"

The third SkullMeramon didn't give up that easily. He hit Paildramon's attack away, he crushed Silphymon's attack, and he used his "Metal Fireball" attack to destroy Shakkoumon's attack.

"He's too strong. Time to go mega!" Davis said.

"Paildramon, mega digivolve to…. Imperialdramon!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Static Force!"

"Kachina Laser!"

The last SkullMeramon disintegrated after the attacks hit, but seconds later his digital information came back together!

"I will not give up to three puny digimon!" SkullMeramon said.

"He just won't give up!" Silphymon said.

"Mode change now!" Ken yelled.

"Imperialdramon, mode change to…. Fighter Mode!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Metal Fireball!"

The two attacks collided and neither of the digimon wanted to give up. More red energy went into SkullMeramon. Every second he got stronger. All the other digimon joined in.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan Hammer!"

"Static Force!"

"Kachina Laser!"

The attacks destroyed SkullMeramon. For good this time. All the digimon de-digivolved and the digidestined camped for the night. 

"They will not survive the night! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" An unknown figure said.

What will happen to the digidestined next?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	7. Part II, Endgame: Omnimon Needed

Disclaimer : I'll say it! I don't own digimon because they belong to Bandai and fox kids kind of anyway. So don't sue me.

Sora : Nice speech.

Biyomon : All he did was add something.

Davis : He didn't because I didn't notice any changes. Oh and by the way I have to ask Kari out so where is she.

T.K. : I think she's staying in her dressing room until the story starts.

Davis : Ah man.

Yolie : Davis you only care about yourself!

Davis : No I don't!

Yolie : Ah hah!

Davis : Uh uh!

Yolie : Ah hah!

Davis : Uh uh!

Yolie : Ah hah!

Davis : Uh uh!

Disclaimer : Shut up you two!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mimi : I never thought he had it in him.

Davis : Cool!

Yolie : Not even I could yell that loud.

Disclaimer : It just came out.

Wormmon : That was amazing. Have you been practicing?

Disclaimer : No.

Flamedramon : Fire Rocket!

Disclaimer : Yow!!!!!!!!

Davis : (quietly) Ha, ha,ha!!!!!

Disclaimer : Why did you try to hit me!!!!!!!!!!

Flamedramon : Davis wanted me to for a joke.

Disclaimer : Oh he did, did he!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Davis : Oh man.

The disclaimer kneed Davis in the back, then punched him in the gut, and gave him alot of kicks.

Davis : (whisper) I can barely stand up.

Ch. Omnimon Needed

The digidestined were getting ready for bed. They all fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Davis was dreaming that he married Kari, Ken was dreaming of the Dark Ocean, Matt was dreaming of becoming a rock star, T.K. was dreaming of Devimon returning, Izzy was dreaming of winning a super computer, and Mimi was dreaming of being the most beautiful girl in the world. An evil digimon was approaching, but no one noticed.

"This shall be easy," the digimon said.

Veemon woke up and saw him, but the evil digimon couldn't see Veemon. Veemon wanted to wake Davis up quietly, but the evil digimon saw him and was going toward him.

"Davis!" Veemon yelled..

Everyone woke up in a flash.

"Who are you?!" Matt asked.

"They call me ChaosSeadramon!" He said.

ChaosSeadramon shot a beam at the D3's of the younger kids.

"What did you do?" Cody asked.

"You'll find out," ChaosSeadramon said.

"You know what to do guys!" Davis said.

"Veemon, digivolve to…. Veemon."

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Hawkmon."

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Armadillomon."

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Patamon."

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Wormmon."

"Gatomon, digivolve to…. Gatomon."

"What's wrong! Why can't you digivolve?" Ken said.

"We don't know," Armadillomon said.

"I think the beam from ChaosSeadramon disabled your digivolution," Izzy said.

"Why didn't you disable ours?" Tai asked.

"I want some fun out of this job," ChaosSeadramon said.

"Do it guys!" Matt said.

"Agumon, warp digivolve to…. WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon, digivolve to…. Birdramon!"

"Birdramon, digivolve to…. Garudamon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…. Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to…. MegaKabuterimon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to…. Togemon!"

"Togemon, digvolve to…. Lillymon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to…. Ikkakumon!"

"Ikkakumon, digivolve to…. Zudomon!"

"Nova Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan Hammer!"

ChaosSeadramon hit the beams away by smacking them away with his tail.

"How could he have stopped that?!" Mimi said.

"I have the same red energy that all the digimon you've been fighting had," ChaosSeadramon explained.

"That must mean that you're almost as strong as a giga!" Ken said.

"That's right!" ChaosSeadramon said.

"Then you're in for a big surprise ChaosSeadramon!" Tai said.

"Why is that?!" ChaosSeadramon said.

"You know what to do!" Matt said.

"WarGreymon….MetalGarurumon…. DNA digivolve to…. Omnimon!"

"I never knew you had that ability!" ChaosSeadramon said in a surprised tone.

"Well now you do!" Omnimon said.

"Ancient Sword!"

The attack hit ChaosSeadramon in the back. He fell to the ground in immense pain.

"Do you give up?" Omnimon asked.

"I will never give up as long as I breathe!" ChaosSeadramon said.

ChaosSeadramon shot a beam, but Omnimon moved to the left and it barely missed him.

"You can't win. Surrender now or we will be forced to destroy you. What do you say?" Omnimon asked.

"Never!" ChaosSeadramon said.

ChaosSeadramon fired a huge beam that not even Omnimon could avoid without getting hurt.

"Supreme Cannon!"

The powerful beam that Omnimon shot had consumed both ChaosSeadramon and his own beam.

Omnimon, Garudamon, Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon, and Zudomon all de-digivolved to their rookie forms.

"We almost didn't win this time," T.K. said.

"I'm still wondering if we can beat this guy," Joe said.

"Don't give up! We might have almost lost, but that doesn't mean that we've actually lost!" Davis said.

"Davis is right you guys! We haven't lost yet!" Izzy said.

The digidestined went from sad to encouraged.

"We're digidestined! We can't be defeated!" Yolie said out loud.

"Yah!" The whole group yelled.

The digidestined continued walking.

"Those kids are in more then what they bargained for!" An unknown figure said.

The digidestined barely escaped death that time, but can they escape it again?! Will they win or will they lose?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	8. Part II, Endgame: Old Allies

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon or anything like it so don't sue.

Agumon : That's what you said before.

Disclaimer : Uh uh. I left some words out.

Agumon : Oh brother.

Mimi : Punch harder Togemon!

Disclaimer : What do you mean by punch harder?

Mimi : Togemon is trying to lose weight, so I'm helping her exercise by punching a punching bag.

Matt : She should try to run because running is a better exercise.

Mimi : Says who?!

Matt : Says me!

Sora : Don't fight you two.

Wormmon : Violence is not the answer.

Davis : Answer for what?

Wormmon : For fighting.

Davis : I'm sorry. What did you say?

Wormmon : Oh brother.

Ch. 8 : Old Allies

When day broke, the kids woke up. 

"Let's eat!" Davis said.

"Eat what?" Yolie said.

"Eat fish," Davis said.

"We have to catch them first!" Yolie said.

"I'll catch one for me and one for Kari only," Davis said.

"Catch some for the rest of us too!" Yolie said.

"No!!!!!!!!" Davis said.

"Yes!!!!!!!" Yolie said.

"Those two will never learn," Hawkmon said.

"They always fight," Ken said.

"You got that right," Cody said.

"I'll catch the fish," Joe said.

"I'll assist him," Gomamon said.

Gomamon and Joe had caught around fifty or fifty-eight fish for themselves and the other digidestined.

"Mmmmmm!" Davis said.

"Foooooood," Veemon said.

"Delicious!" Tentomon said.

"I just love fish," Agumon said.

When the digidestined finished their breakfast they continued their quest to find this unknown digimon. They walked for hours and found nothing.

"I'm getting tired of walking," Gabumon said.

"We have to continue Gabumon," Matt said.

"This is just like the old days huh Sora," Tai said.

"You got that right Tai," Sora said.

"Is it me or is this place becoming darker and creepier?" Yolie asked.

"I think it's getting darker," Izzy said.

"It can't be, because we woke up only about three hours ago," Matt said.

"I guess we're back in the darker part of the digital world again," Patamon said.

"What do you mean by back?" Cody asked.

"We were here yesterday," T.K. said.

"You will not go any further," An unknown digimon said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I am MetalTyrannomon. I'm an ultimate digimon. My attacks are Nuclear Laser and Fire Blast II." MetalTyrannomon said.

"I'm Unimon, I'm a champion digimon. My Aerial Attack will make you fly away at the speed of light!" Unimon said.

"And I'm Starmon. I'm also a champion digimon and my Meteor Stream attack are meteors firing from above." Starmon said.

"We better digivolve to beat these guys," Kari said.

"Oh no you don't," Starmon said.

Starmon used his "Meteor Stream" attack and the digidestined ducked to the ground. While they were on the ground, starmon took their digivces away very quickly.

"Hey! Give those back!" Tentomon said.

"No!" Unimon said.

"Attack guys!" Davis said.

"Pepper Breathe!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Flying Fishes!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Lightning Claw!"

"Vee Headbutt!"

"Hawk Beam!"

"Diamond Shell!"

"Silk Thread!"

The attacks had exactly no effect on the evil digimon.

"Is that all?" Starmon asked.

"The digimon couldn't hurt them," Ken said.

"Nuclear Laser!"

The digimon were on the ground and tired. They had horrible pain all over their bodies.

"We can't give up," Biyomon said.

"We have to keep fighting," Palmon said.

"We can do it," Gomamon said.

"Let's do it then!" Veemon said.

The rookies attacked with all that they had and it seemed so hopeless, because they couldn't beat the evil digimon. The evil digimon attacked once again.

"Fire Blast II!"

"Aerial Attack!"

"Meteor Stream!"

Once again the digimon were pushed back by the evil digimon's attacks. They were in more pain then before. This time they could barely get up. The evil digimon were about to attack when a blast fired at them!

"Solar Ray!"

It was Centarumon! And he had Elecmon, Ogremon, Digitamamon, Leomon, and Andromon with him.

"You O.K. digidestined?" Elecmon asked.

"Yah! Thanks to you!" Sora said.

"You shall rule the day you messed with the digidestined!" Leomon said.

"Take this!" Ogremon said.

"Lion Sword!"

"Pummel Whack!"

The two attacks had destroyed the evil Unimon.

"You won't get me!" Starmon said.

"Meteor Stream!"

"Yes we will!" Digitamamon said.

"Nightmare Syndrome!"

Digitamamon's attack hurt Starmon. After that he slammed him and did a twirling kick on him. Starmon disintegrated in a flash.

"You can't beat me!" MetalTyrannomon said.

"We can!" Andromon said.

"You shall pay for your evil deeds!" Centarumon said.

"Solar Ray!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"Gatling Attack!"

"Fist Of The Beast King!"

"Bone Cudgel!"

The attacks were going toward MetalTyrannomon when he fired back.

"Nuclear Laser!"

Dark energy formed into MetalTyrannomon when he fired his beam. The two giant explosions collided in a huge flash of blinding light. None of the digimon were hurt, but the children's digivices were on the ground.

"Let's help them!" Ken said.

"Digi-armor energize!" Davis, Cody, Yolie, Kari, and T.K. said.

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…. Raidramon the storm of friendship!"

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…. Halsemon the wings of love!"

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…. Digmon the drill of knowledge!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…. Pegasusmon flying hope!"

"Gatomon, armor digvolve to…. Nefertimon the angel of light!"

"Do it!" Mimi said.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to…. Garurumon!"

"Biyomon, digivolve to…. Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…. Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to…. Togemon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to…. Ikkakumon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"We'll join in!" Togemon said.

Greymon and Togemon held MetalTyrannomon down for all the other digimon to attack.

"Let's all attack as one!" Elecmon said.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Solar Ray!"

"Fist Of The Beast King!"

"Bone Cudgel!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Nightmare Syndrome!"

"Thunder Blast!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Rock Crackin!"

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

The attacks blew up MetalTyrannomon. As he disintegrated dark energy shot into the air. All the digidestined digimon de-digivolved.

"It's been awhile since we've seen you guys," Tai said.

"Where have you been?" T.K. asked.

"We've been around," Leomon said.

The digidestined have some old allies to help them on their quest, but will they be enough even with their old friends?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	9. Part II, Endgame: Digidestined vs. Dark ...

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon so please don't sue.

Davis : Same old, same old.

Disclaimer : Do you have anything better to say!?

Veemon : Davis says weird stuff.

Hawkmon : All he does is eat, sleep, and go after Kari.

Davis : Uh uh, I also play video games.

Hawkmon : That must be the thing that messes up your brain.

Yolie : Plus he only cares about himself!

Davis : Shut up!

Yolie : Make me!

Davis : Fine!

Disclaimer : Calm down you guys.

Ken : They always do the same fight all over again and again.

Matt : Not even me and Tai fought that much in the olden days.

Sora : I wonder if I made a big fuss like that over the hair pin Tai gave me for my birthday.

Tai : You made a bigger fuss.

Sora : I did?

Izzy : It was gigantic.

Veemon : Am I going to become Magnamon in this story at all?

Disclaimer : No.

Armadillomon : I'm hungry.

Cody : You eat too much, Armadillomon.

Disclaimer : I think I eat more than Armadillomon.

Cody : Are you serious?

Disclaimer : I am.

Gomamon : Amazing.

Disclaimer : Lights, camera, action!

Ch.9 : Digidestined vs. Dark Digidestined

"The last time I remember seeing you was in that city full of Guardomon," T.K. said.

"When I had a dark ring on," Andromon said.

"When I was the Digimon Emperor," Ken said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Ken," Yolie said.

"Anyone can go the evil way," Kari said.

"I'm hungry," Gatomon said.

"We should stop for food," Leomon said.

"I hope my babies are o.k.," Elecmon said.

"I'm sure they're fine," Sora said.

"I hope your right," Elecmon said.

"Where is this evil digimon anyway," Digitamamon said.

"We don't know, we're trying to find him," Matt said.

"We don't know how powerful he is either," Joe said.

Seconds later, a meteor hit the ground and there was smoke everywhere. No one could see anything. Garbagemon and Raremon were in the spot of the meteor's crash. The group of Garbagemon fired sludge at the digidestined and their friends. The one Raremon spit goo at everyone's feet. No one could move their feet. Not even their friends could get out.

"You are doomed," Raremon said.

"You might have my feet, but you can't stop us from attacking," Andromon said.

"Lightning Blade!"

Andromon's attack knocked the Garbagemon and Raremon off their feet.

"Fist Of The Beast King!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"Pummel Whack!"

The digimon's attacks freed the digidestined and their digimon.

"I dare you to attack!" Garbagemon said.

"Veemon, armor digivolve to…. Flamedramon the fire of courage!"

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to…. Halsemon the wings of love!"

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to…. Digmon the drill of knowledge!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…. Pegasusmon flying hope!"

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…. Nefertimon the angel of light!"

The armor digimon attacked straight on toward the enemy digimon with full power!

"Flame Fist!".

"Eagle Eye!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Wind Mane!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

The digimon destroyed the evil digimon, but moments later a black lightning bolt hit the ground. Clones of the younger kids and their digimon came from that lightning bolt.

"Who are you!?" Ken said.

"We're the dark digidestined," Dark Ken said.

"We were created from you," DarkNefertimon said.

"How?" Cody said.

"When you fired at Raremon and Garbagemon you shot some of your DNA and our master used it to make us," Dark Cody said.

"You can't fight like us!" Yolie said.

"Want to bet!" Dark Yolie said.

"Attack!" Davis said.

"Go get them!" Dark Davis said.

Both Flamedramon and DarkFlamedramon hit hands to hands. They both used "Fire Rocket" and flipped backward. They were even.

"They are the same!" Davis said.

The same sort of battle action went for the other armors to. They were all even. The dark digimon had the advantage. The good armors couldn't anticipate what the dark armor digimon would do next.

"Let's help them!" Sora said.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Agumon."

"Gabumon, digivolve to…. Gabumon."

"Biyomon, digivolve to…. Biyomon."

"Tentomon, digivolve to…. Tentomon."

"Palmon, digivolve to…. Palmon."

"Gomamon, digivolve to…. Gomamon."

"What's wrong," Izzy said.

"We don't know," Agumon said.

Just then the older digidestined spotted a dark spire.

"I thought their weren't any more dark spires!" Joe said.

"Our master can make them," Dark T.K said.

"Oh no," Kari said.

The good armor digimon fell to the ground. They weren't getting up.

"You can't win!" DarkHalsemon said.

"But we can!" Andromon said.

"Lightning Blade!"

Andromon's "Lightning Blade" attack was too much for DarkFlamedramon to handle, but after he got hit DarkFlamedramon de-digivolved to DarkVeemon. 

"DarkVeemon, dark armor digivolve to…. Raidramon the storm of cruelness!"

"Dark Thunder Blast!"

The electric attack surged through Andromon's body, then he fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with Andromon, he's an ultimate. He can't be beaten that easily," Davis said.

"He's weak against electric attacks. He's metal," Cody said.

"Let's go to the champion level," Kari said.

The good armor digimon de-digvolved to their rookie forms.

"Veemon, digivolve to…. Veemon."

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Hawkmon."

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Armadillomon."

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Patamon."

"Gatomon, digivolve to…. Gatomon."

"Don't you remember the dark spires?" Sora said.

"Just right now we did," Yolie said.

"We'll get rid of it," Digitamamon said.

"Nightmare Syndrome!"

"Fist Of The Beast King!"

The dark spire came crumbling down to the ground in many bits and pieces.

"Time to digivolve!" Tai said.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to…. Garurumon!"

"Biyomon, digvolve to…. Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…. Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to…. Togemon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to…. Ikkakumon!"

"Veemon, digivolve to ExVeemon!"

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Aquilamon!"

"Armadilomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

The dark armors were no match. DarkRaidramon was destroyed by Greymon's "Nova Blast" attack and Andromon's "Gatling Attack". DarkHalsemon was destroyed by Elecmon's "Super Thunder Strike" attack, Stingmon's "Spiking Strike", and Gatomon's "Lightning Claw" attack. DarkDigmon was destroyed by Leomon's "Lion Sword" attack, Centarumon's "Solar Ray" attack, and Exveemon's "Vee Laser" attack. DarkPegasusmon was destroyed by Aquilamon's "Horn Rings" attack, Ankylomon's "Tail Hammer" attack, Kabuterimon's "Electro Shocker" attack, and Togemon's "Sonic Jab" attack. DarkNefertimon was destroyed by Garurumon's "Howling Blaster" attack, Birdramon's "Meteor Wing" attack, Angemon's "Hand Of Fate" attack, Ikkakumon's "Harpoon Torpedo" attack, Ogremon's "Pummel Whack" attack, and Digitamamon's "Nightmare Syndrome attack. When the dark digidestines digimon were destroyed they blew up as well. The digidestine children and their digimon friends camped for the night. Ken didn't know it, but something was coming toward him. Ken and Wormmon were quickly taken away without the others hearing. Ken and wormmon tried to yell and warn the others, but their mouths were covered.

What just happened to Ken and Wormmon?! Will they ever get back to the other children?! Find out next time on Digmon Digital Monsters!


	10. Part II, Endgame: Fake Ken!

Disclaimer :I don't own digimon because Bandai does so don't sue me.

Veemon :(yawning)

Disclaimer :It's not that boring.

Mimi :I know, it's worse.

Ken :Wormmon got a cold in the icy part of the digital world when we were exploring yesterday.

Wormmon :Achoooo! Achoooooooo! Achooooooooooooooo!

Yolie :What a horrible cold.

Hawkmon :I don't want to catch that cold.

Palmon :I need some water for my roots.

Gomamon :I can give you some.

Palmon :Well then spray it on me!

Gomamon :O.k.

Gomamon used his "flying fishes" attack and had fired too much water.

Palmon :Poison Ivy!

Gomamon: Yow! It was only a joke.

Joe :Some day Gomamon, your jokes will backfire against you in the worst way you can imagine.

Disclaimer :Wait a minute. Gomamon, were you the person who put peanut butter in my underwear?

Gomamon :No.

Disclaimer :Oh.

Gomamon :I did it, but I'm not a person.

Disclaimer :Why you!

Gomamon :Joe, help me digivolve!

Joe :I told you your jokes would backfire.

Gomamon :Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Disclaimer :Stand still!

Gomamon :Help!

Patamon :You deserve it.

Ch.9 : Fake Ken!

The digidestined woke up the next morning with their friends. Ken and Wormmon seemed perfectly normal. Same with everyone else. 

"I'm starving!" Elecmon said.

"I'll catch some fish," Leomon said.

"I'll get some wood," Tentomon said.

"I'll get some of my snacks from my backpack," Yolie said.

"Yay! I love Yolie's snacks!" Veemon said

"Thanks Veemon," Yolie said.

"Do you have some chocolate in there?" Armadillomon said.

"Sure," Yolie replied.

For some reason, Ken and Wormmon had a horrible look in their eyes.

"Are you two o.k. Ken?"Sora asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I!" Ken yelled.

Everyone looked at him in amazement.

"What did you just say Ken?" Davis asked.

"I mean, sure I'm alright," Ken said.

Everyone had a suspicious look towards Ken. Then they continued eating their meal. When the day was over everyone went to sleep except Leomon, Ken, and Wormmon. Leomon was keeping watch a couple yards away. While Ken and Wormmon were talking.

"We must get rid of them soon," Wormmon said.

"I know. I have a plan. We could lead them into a trap tomorrow around the afternoon," Ken said.

Leomon heard everything they said and he knew he must warn the digidestined. He was walking backwards then he stepped on a twig. Ken and Wormmon heard him and started to chase him. The digidestined were in the next clearing and he was almost there, but he had fell in a giant hole that Ken and Woormmon had made. When he fell he was knocked out. Ken and Wormmon laughed as he went unconscious. The next morning, everyone woke up, but no one could find Leomon.

"Leomon, Leomon!" Centarumon yelled out.

"Leomon, where are you!" Davis yelled.

"Leomon, come back please!" Cody yelled.

"We saw Leomon going on without us," Wormmon said.

"That doesn't seem like Leomon," Elecmon said.

"Leomon would do almost anything to protect us digidestined," Tai said.

"I don't understand what's must have been wrong with him," Kari said.

"I know where he went, come on, I know the way," Wormmon said.

Ken and Wormmon were leading the digidestined and their friends towards a cave.

"After you," Ken said.

Meanwhile with Ken………

"Where am I?" Ken asked himself.

"Ken!" Wormmon said.

"Wormmon!" Ken said.

"What happened Ken?" Wormmon asked.

"I don't know, but I do remember someone grabbing us and dropping us in this big hole," Ken replied.

"What's that Ken?!" Wormmon asked.

A shadow figure was just starting to wake up. It was tall and creepy-looking.

"You better digivolve!" Ken said.

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

Stingmon almost hit the creature, but it jumped over him and yelled for Stingmon to stop. The voice sounded familiar. It was Leomon!

"Sorry Leomon, we didn't know that was you," Stingmon said.

"Why are you saying sorry when you put me down here?" Leomon asked.

"We didn't put you down here. We were put down here by someone else," Ken said.

"Then, if you didn't put me down here then who did?" Leomon asked.

"We don't know," Stingmon said.

"Oh no. your friends are in danger!" Leomon said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ken said.

"Someone was talking last night about getting rid of your friends and they are going to do it today!" Leomon said.

"We've got to find them and help them!" Ken said.

"First let's get out of this hole," Leomon said.

Leomon jumped out of the hole, while Stingmon flew Ken and himself out of it. They were covering ground as fast as they could trying to find their friends.

Meanwhile with everyone else………

"Just around that corner is where Leomon is," Wormmon said.

"Good, because I'm tired," Mimi said.

When they got around the corner, some Monochromon and Parrotmon attacked.

"It's a trap!" Andromon said.

Ken fired a beam from his hand that froze the digidestined and the digimon. They could talk, but they couldn't move. The Parrotmon and Monochromon were taking their time to destroy the digidestined, because they wanted to see them in pain.

"Why did you do this Ken?" Davis asked.

"I'm not Ken. I'm Dark Ken!" Dark Ken said.

His eyes and body had dark and red energy glowing all around his body.

"We should have known," Centarumon said.

"I suspected something was wrong," Matt said. 

The Monochromon and Parrotmon were closing in to attack and it was mere seconds until it would all be over when a Monochromon disintegrated. 

"What just happened?" Dark Ken said.

"We just happened!" Ken said.

"Ken, it's you!" Davis said.

"Hey, everyone!" Ken said back.

"Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon slammed straight into a Parrotmon with his "Spiking Strike" attack and the Parrotmon blew up. Stingmon threw a Monochromon into the other Monochromon. Leomon was slashing at the Parrotmon with his sword. One of the Parrotmon hit Leomon in the back with his "Sonic Destroyer" attack. Leomon fell to the ground struggling to get up again, while some Monochromon are charging toward him. Stingmon quickly gets Leomon out of the way.

"We need to get the others free!" Leomon said.

After Leomon said that, Ken was fighting with Dark Ken. Ken gave Dark Ken a left hook and Dark Ken gave Ken a frenzy of kicks. Then Ken slammed Dark Ken into the cave wall. While they were fighting Leomon snuck up on Dark Ken and held him down. Then he destroyed him with his "Lion Sword" attack. Dark Ken split into digital information. The digidestined were free! Andromon used his "Lightning Blade" attack, Elecmon used his "Super Thunder Strike" attack, and Ogremon used his "Pummel Whack" attack. The three attacks whirled into a tornado beam and destroyed all the Parrotmon. Leomon used his "Fist Of The Beast King" attack and hit one part of the cave that collapsed on some of the Monochromon. Centarumon's "Solar Ray" attack covered three Monochromon up in the beam and they disintegrated in it. Digitamamon used his "Nightmare Syndrome" attack and destroyed the arms of the Monochromon and then the rest of their bodies. 

"Dark Ken is finally gone," Stingmon said.

Just then another digimon jumped on Stingmon. 

"It's DarkWormmon!" T.K. said.

"Without Dark Ken, you can't dark digivolve," Stingmon said.

"Oh on the contrary. I can digivolve!" DarkWormmon said.

"DarkWormmon, dark digivolve to…. VenomStingmon!"

"VenomStingmon, the evil form of Stingmon. The way to tell them apart is VenomStingmon is green and has red claws, while Stingmon is black and green all over. The red on VenomStingmon's claws is poisonous and his attacks are Venom Slash and Hyper Strike." Elecmon said.

"Venom Slash!"

VenomStingmon's attack had poisoned Stingmon and made him weaker by the minute.

"Oh no, Stingmon!" Ken said.

"Hyper Strike!"

"Spiking Strike!"

The two tips of their weapons held perfectly together from having force from each side. VenomStingmon kept using his "Hyper Strike" attack repeatedly against Stingmon. A light shot down from the sky towards Ken and about thirty seconds later, he has his crest on. The light from the crest shot onto Stingmon and energized him. Stingmon and VenomStingmon did one last duel attack!

"Spiking Strike!"

"Hyper Strike!"

The two attacks hit and only Stingmon was still standing after the slash they both had done. Stingmon de-digivolved to Wormmon.

"This evil digimon just won't quit until we're destroyed," Cody said.

"What ever he might have planned to beat us will not work!" T.K. said.

"He can never beat the digidestined!" Tai said as the digidestined continued walking.

What will the evil digimon do next to defeat the digidestined?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	11. Part II, Endgame: The Final Battle

Disclaimer : We're on the last chapter so I won't say………… I don't own digimon so don't sue.

Agumon : You just said it.

Disclaimer : Whooooops.

Matt : Oh well.

Davis : We'll finally get to meet this evil digimon that has been trying to destroy us!

Yolie : Since when is that a good thing?!

Tai : We'll have to be ready for him.

Kari : I know we can do it!

Davis : If Kari knows it can be done, then I think it can be done too.

Yolie : Since this is one of the final chapters I will not flame you, Davis.

Hawkmon : That's a change!

Mimi : What do you expect.

Sora : She has the digi-egg of love.

T.K. : Omnimon will probably be the digimon to win the fight against the evil digimon.

Davis : No, it will be Imperialdramon!

Joe : Stop fighting you two!

Tentomon : This chapter is going to be exciting!

Biyomon : Spectacular is more like it!

Veemon : No, cool!

Palmon : Fascinating!

Armadillomon : Even better, amazing!

Izzy : All right, all right! You got your point!

Gabumon : Are we going to have a hard time beating him?

Disclaimer : That's confidential!

Digtamamon : You guys are boring me.

Leomon : After we defeat this guy, I'm going to relax.

Ogremon : Same with me.

Andromon : I won't have much to do after he's defeated.

Elecmon : I'll go back to my babies afterward.

Centarumon : Enough talk. Can we go on to the story?

Disclaimer : You got it!

Ch. 11 : The Final Battle

The digidestined and their digimon pals were walking when they noticed the sky was filled with lightning, thunder was striking, and it was dark everywhere. Leomon and all the other digimon watched the sky. Then they all noticed a gigantic mountain where the storms were coming from. The mountain was pitch black.

"I guess that's where we have to go," T.K. said.

"This might be the battle of our lives everyone," Elecmon said.

"I'll have the honor of fighting by your side digidestined," Leomon said.

"If I die, then I'll die with honor!" Centarumon yelled out.

"I'll protect your lives digidestined, even if it means the end of mine," Andromon said.

"You digidestined were kind to me and even helped me, when all I wanted to do was destroy you," Ogremon said.

"You digidestined changed my life forever when you went into my restaurant and set me in the right direction," Digitamamon said.

"Tai, you became my friend when I really needed one," Agumon said.

"Oh Agumon," Tai replied.

Just then the storm started to get worse. It almost felt like the wind was pulling them. The digidestined were pulled to the top of the mountain. Leomon and the other digimon were not pulled up.

"Digidestined!" Leomon yelled.

"Wait a minute, this is Infinite Mountain!" Izzy said.

"You're right!" Matt said.

"He must have taken over Infinite Mountain!" Gomamon said.

An evil digimon appeared in front of the digidestined out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" T.K. asked. 

"I'm MoonMilleniummon! Good bye digidestined!" MoonMilleniumon said.

Izzy opened his computer.

"MoonMilleniummon, a virus digimon! He is a crystal with a two-headed being within! His attack is Dimension Destroyer" Izzy said.

"Why do you want to destroy us anyway?" Joe asked.

"The power of the crests from your hearts and your digi-eggs are stopping me from taking over both worlds fully!" MoonMilleniumon replied.

"That's a good answer," Joe said.

The older kids crests started glowing.

"We'd better digivolve!" Tai said.

"Right!" The rest of the group said.

"Agumon, warp digivolve to…. WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon, digivolve to…. Birdramon!"

"Birdramon, digivolve to…. Garudamon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…. Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to…. MegaKabuterimon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to…. Togemon!"

"Togemon, digivolve to…. Lillymon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to…. Ikkakumon!"

"Ikkakumon, digivolve to…. Zudomon!"

"Veemon, digivolve to…. ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon…. Stingmon…. DNA digivolve to…. Paildramon!"

"Paildramon, mega digivolve to…. Imperialdramon!"

"Imperialdramon, mode change to…. Fighter Mode!"

"Hawkmon, digivolve to…. Aquilamon!"

"Aquilamon…. Gatomon…. DNA digivolve to…. Silphymon!"

"Armadillomon, digivolve to…. Ankylomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Ankylomon…. Angemon…. DNA digivolve to…. Shakkoumon!"

"Nova Force!"

"Giga Missile!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan Hammer!"

"Giga Crusher!"

"Static Force!"

"Kachina Laser!"

All the attacks hit MoonMilleniumon one at a time. Then all the digimon charged for him and started to hit him, but he dodged their punches easily. They all dog piled on him, but he shot them back with him beam.

"He's strong," Silphymon said.

Zudomon, Garudamon, Shakkoumon, and MegaKabuterimon all tried to push him over, but he threw them off him. WarGreymon, Silphymon, and Lillymon kept firing their beams over and over again. While they were doing that MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon were ramming him and it had no effect. He blew all five of them away with his breath. All of them kept piling on him and he kept throwing them off. That kept happening every couple seconds, until MoonMilleniumon slammed them all to the ground. Silphymon and Garudamon worked together to make a tornado that slammed against MoonMilleniumon. Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon slammed against him with their bodies. Shakkoumon and Lillymon kept circling around him as a distraction for their friends. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon shot a tornado-like beam and Imperialdramon shot his own beam through their tornado-like beam, it pushed MoonMilleniumon back, but didn't damage him that much. The two spirits in MoonMilleniumon's crystal-like body wrapped around WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. The two spirits were squishing them to death, they could barely breathe. 

"Oh no, WarGreymon!" Tai yelled.

"MetalGarurumon, get free!" Matt yelled.

Light from Tai and Matt's digivices shot at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. The light was so bright that the two spirits let go of them.

"It's our turn," WarGreymon said.

When WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were DNA digivolving their bodies disappeared into their heads and arms came from their heads, the light from Tai and Matt's digivices formed the legs, head, and chest.

"WarGreymon…. MetalGarurumon…. DNA digivolve to Omnimon!"

"Transcendent Sword!"

The flaming beam hit MoonMilleniumon, and when the smoke cleared, he still wasn't hurt.

"Is that all you got digidestined. You can't win. Give up!" MoonMilleniumon said.

"We didn't even lay a scratch on him," Omnimon said.

"We are no match," MegaKabuterimon said.

"You know I'm stronger, so just give up and I will spare you for the time being," MoonMilleniumon said.

"We can't give up!" Davis said.

"This seems like the time MaloMyotismon came along and was going to destroy the world," Kari said.

"You can't defeat me! I'll kill you and your digimon if you attack anymore," MoonMilleniumon said.

"I'm scared," Ken said.

"I don't think we can win," Cody said.

"No, we can win!" Davis said.

"We can't do it this time," Sora said.

"I'm too scared to move," Mimi said.

All the digidestine's digimon were weakening and falling to the ground. All the digidestined except Davis was scared. Besides Davis, they thought that it was helpless to fight back.

"No, you guys! Don't you remember how we beat MaloMyotismon? We believed! And no matter what we go against we can't ever lose!" Davis said.

The digidestined remembered that day. (Flashback) MaloMyotismon was too strong in the digital world. No matter how hard they tried they just couldn't beat him. His permenant darkness was spreading all over the world…. Until all the digidestined of the world came and the light of their digivices were too much. Davis helped the children to believe in their dreams and future. MaloMyotismon's body blew up little by little. And Imperialdramon got a new cannon from the light and destroyed the dark spirit of MaloMyotismon. (Back to the present) The digidestined got determined faces and aimed their digivices at Imperialdramon and Omnimon. They just knew what to do. The beams shot and hit the two digimon.

"We are digidestined!" Tai said.

MoonMilleniumon appeared above the digidestined in a flash and was about to destroy them. Just then, light shined in the shape of the crests of courage, friendship, kindness, and miracles. The four shapes fired and hit Imperialdramon and Omnimon.

"I can fell the power!" Omnimon said.

"Let's do it!" Imperialdramon said.

Omnimon and Imperialdramon formed into one super powered digimon.

"Omnimon…. Imperialdramon…. DNA digivolve to…. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!"

"What's this?" MoonMilleniumon said.

"Amazing," Sora said.

All the digidestined were amazed of the new digimon that had been created by their faith.

"You still can't win!" MoonMilleniumon said.

"Want to prove it!" Imperialdramon Paladin Mode said.

"Sure!" MoonMilleniumon said.

The two digimon hit weapon to weapon at a great speed. They moved at the speed of heat, while their battle was getting tougher. They fired blasts at each other and blocked each other's attacks. MoonMilleniumon hit Imperialdramon Paladin Mode in the gut, then Imperialdramon Paladin Mode hit him with a beam. MoonMilleniumon started to charge Imperialdramon Paladin Mode so Imperialdramon Paladin Mode charged as well. They were both powering up. This next attack will decide the winner of this battle. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode took his sword out.

"Dimension Destroyer!"

Imperialdramon Paladin Mode blocked his attack and sliced his crystal body and watched as he shattered into tiny bits of crystal, then disintegrate. There was something wrong because a giant red ball of dark energy was falling to earth.

"I might be defeated, but incase of defeat I made a energy bomb that would fall to your planet," The last bits of MoonMilleniumon said before they fully disintegrated.

All the digidestined thought it was all over. Their digimon formed a line and they held the giant ball. It was hot and evil. The chain of their digimon broke. The ball was going for earth, but beams of light were stopping it. The light came from all of the world's digidestined. All the light gathered in Imperialdramon P.M.'s body and he used his sword. His sword made it blow up. After the blast had disintegrated, the sky turned back to normal. All their digimon de-digivolved to their fresh forms. Leomon and the other digimon finally made it up to the top of the mountain, they had missed the whole battle.

"It seems like we should go now," Leomon said.

"Bye," Mimi said.

The digimon walked away as the sun started to set.

"We'd better go home now," Tai said.

Just as the digidestined were getting ready to leave, Gennai appeared.

"Congratulations digidestined on a job well done!" Gennai said.

"Thanks Gennai!" Izzy said.

"We have to go. Our parents are probably worried about us," Sora said.

When they got back to the real world, Tai wanted to take Sora home, Davis wanted to take Kari home, Joe wanted to take Mimi home, and Ken wanted to take Yolie home.

"Sora," Tai said.

"Yes Tai," Sora said.

"I love you," Tai said quickly while kissing Sora.

"You're going back to America I guess," Joe said.

"Yah, but why are you walking me to the airport Joe? I can walk myself. What's up?" Mimi asked.

"This," Joe said while french kissing Mimi.

"Why didn't you say so," Mimi said as they continued kissing.

"So cool adventure huh Yolie," Ken said.

"Ken you don't usually act like this," Yolie said.

"It's just, well," Ken said.

"Ken, just shut up and kiss me already!" Yolie said as they kissed romanticly.

"Kari," Davis said.

"Yes Davis," Kari said.

"I've been meaning to do something," Davis said.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"It's this," Davis said while he pecked Kari on the lips.

Kari was speechless.

"I knew you wouldn't want me to," Davis said while walking away.

"Wait Davis!" Kari yelled.

"Huh?" Davis said.

"I love you!" Kari said.

Davis came back to Kari and she leaned on him as they walked on the sidewalk with the moon bright out.

Cool ending huh!

THE END


End file.
